


Yes Master

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Yes Master

Jimmy Havoc… A nice guy who just plays a sadistic cunt on wrestling shows, right? … Wrong. He’s every bit the psychopath he portrays in the ring. How do you know? Because you’re the one who deals with the brunt of it once the cameras go off and the ring is put away for another few days. If people knew the truth they would probably beg and plead you to get away from him before he went too far and ended up killing you, but the problem was… You loved it just as much as he did.

The two of you were drawn together by your love of pain… your own, each others, someone else’s. It was something you both wanted and needed in equal measures. The sight of blood running down each others faces, the hisses of pain as skin was ripped open, the sight of someone writhing in pain at your hands… it was like ecstacy to the two of you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tonight WCPW were finally going to let you and Jimmy get your hand on Will Ospreay and Bea Priestley, and the two of you couldn’t be more excited. The bosses had actually agreed that this should be a Hardcore match seeing as Bea and Will had been attacking you and Jimmy from behind for weeks. The bosses weren’t too keen on the idea, but Bea and Will had forced their hands, and they knew that both you and Jimmy could more than hold your own in this type of match.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken very long for you and Jimmy to bring weapons into the match… Bared wire, chairs, tacks, frying pans, you name it and you and Jimmy probably used it. Sure Bea and Will had managed to get a few shots in on you and Jimmy, busting you both open, but the sight of your own blood only fuelled the pair of you on. Bea and Will seemed terrified of the fact the blood wasn’t slowing you down, and the fact you were actually enjoying the feel of your own blood running down your faces.

You’d eventually managed to get Bea in a corner, your foot against her throat, her body shaking as she fought for breath. You wrapped some barbed wire around your fist and started to drag it over the skin on her forehead. The sound of her screams fueling you to do it more until her face is awash with blood. You brave a glance over at Jimmy and see that he has Will in the same position.

“Babe!” you called out to Jimmy. “Shall we end this yet?”

“I think it’s about time,” he replied breathlessly.

You couldn’t help notice the way his body was trembling, you knew what this would mean for you later and you shuddered at the thought. The two of you were almost a little more… aggressive with each other after a match like this.

You dragged Bea out of the corner and hit her with your own version of the Acid Rainmaker, as Jimmy hit will with one of his own. You couldn’t help but pin Bea a little more provocatively than you normally would, keeping eye contact with Jimmy as you did so. You were pretty sure you heard him growl as he watched you.

Bea and Will had the sense to stay down for the 3-count and Jimmy immediately came over to you and pulled you to your feet in front of him.

“Your lipstick, my lips, now!” Jimmy growled as he held you tight against him.

You immediately obeyed and kissed him passionately. His hands slid down to your ass and ground you against him. You pulled back breathlessly and looked up at him, his eyes full of lust and desire.

“Locker room, now,” he ordered, digging his short nails into your ass.

You couldn’t help the moan that slipped passed your lips. You knew you were going to be in for a long night… and you couldn’t wait.


End file.
